Over The Hill
by LBCwriter562
Summary: Super AU - Follow the life of Red, a senior in high school from Sherman Oaks, who attends a prestigious prep school in Pacific Palisades, an affluent & ritzy seaside neighborhood in the city of Los Angeles. A normally quiet and reserved teen, nothing seems to faze Red these days... except for an individual by the name of Green Oak - Red x Green, OriginalShipping, NamelessShipping.
1. The Sepulveda Pass to the Palisades

_**Please note that this is a Red x Green (OriginalShipping / NamelessShipping) AU story. There may be OOC-ness present to fit the story. Rating will be going up soon. If this is not to your liking, please hit the 'back' button of your browser now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any brand name items or songs mentioned in this story.**_

* * *

Interstate 405, the San Diego Freeway.

Also known as just _the 405 (four-oh-five) _or _the 405 freeway _by Los Angelenos when referring to the most congested freeway within the Greater Los Angeles region. For the majority of its path, the seamless strip of concrete and asphalt divided by a barrier hugs the California soil near the Pacific coastline from Interstate 5 in Mission Hills in the San Fernando Valley to Interstate 5 once again in Irvine in Southern Orange County. The freeway is definitely an important lifeline, as it connects one part of _the Southland_ to the other.

However, a very notable link the 405 freeway serves is from the affluent and glitzy Los Angeles Westside to the sprawling suburbia bowl of the San Fernando Valley over the Santa Monica Mountains via a crawl through the Sepulveda Pass, 1,130 feet above sea level. One can enjoy a break from the concrete jungle that sprawls Southern California and enjoy a few minutes (or hours, depending on traffic) of unspoiled nature.

With most commuters heading southbound through the pass to the job centers of the Westside and Downtown Los Angeles in the morning hours and heading back home to _the Valley_ and beyond during the evening rush hour, this stretch of concrete is infamous for being extremely congested, even outside of normal commute hours.

And that's what Red must face five times a week and twice a day as he sat down and listened to some tunes on his iPod with his over-the-ear red and black Beats headphones, watching the freeway whizz by him instead of being on it as the Los Angeles County Metropolitan Transportation Authority (commonly called _Metro_) Bus Line number 734 used the adjacent side street, Sepulveda Boulevard, instead of the congested freeway. However, the side street can just be as crowded as the freeway as well.

His crimson orbs, being protected by the so-called _emo-style _glasses that hugged his face, drearily gazed at the unspoiled landscape on the side of the road that was a rarity within the city of Los Angeles. This was actually part of the daily task he must endure as he has to wake up at about 5:15am to get ready and leave his apartment by 6am in Sherman Oaks, located in the southern end of the San Fernando Valley at the corner of Sepulveda Boulevard and Greenleaf Street. The time when he left was crucial, as his bus stop was a few blocks away adjacent to the Sherman Oaks Galleria mall on Sepulveda and Ventura Boulevards, requiring additional walking.

Why must the brunette catch the bus so early in the morning?

So that he can go to school just like any other teenager in California.

However, the school that he attends, Indigo-Palisades Preparatory High School, where he is a senior, is located in the luxurious and high class Pacific Palisades neighborhood of the city of Los Angeles on Sunset Boulevard and Temescal Canyon Road, which is clear cut on the other side of the Santa Monica Mountains that separated the Westside and the Valley. Thus, a trip through the Sepulveda Pass is necessary five times a week.

And exactly why is the raven haired teen attending a school that is nearly an hour away by bus from Sherman Oaks to Pacific Palisades if there are plenty of other high schools near his residence?

That can be answered by the full scholarship that he was awarded since he started attending the institution since the seventh grade on a full ride, exempted from the high tuition fee the academy demanded, along with high entrance scores, to attend the prestigious school where the majority of graduates go onto higher educational opportunities at universities such as Harvard, Princeton, Stanford, Notre Dame, and of course, UCLA (University of California, Los Angeles).

_Better head towards the exit. _

Red stood up from his seat and made his way towards the rear exit doors as the bus crossed under the 405 freeway and the iconic Angeleno Hotel building came into view on their left. He wanted to be the first to exit the bus as he had to perform the _Metro Shuffle _or power walk from the bus stop they were approaching to the next one on Sunset for the number 2 bus, nearly half a block from each other, as the time of transfer was extremely limited.

"Church Lane – Sunset Boulevard. Transfer is available to the number 2 bus," the automated male's voice from the bus' PA system announced as the bus pulled over on the side of Church Lane, across the street from the Angeleno Hotel.

As soon as the doors opened, Red immediately got off the bus and began the dash to the next bus stop. The cool and unusually chilly morning air that doused the L.A. area caressed his pale skin, causing the scarlet-eyed boy to involuntarily shiver and scrunch his face.

_Wonder why they don't make these stops closer to each other?_

Red was finally able to turn on the corner of Sunset Boulevard, seeing that the number two Metro bus had already stopped and passengers were already getting on board. Pulling out his TAP card, the teen made it safely to the end of the line and was able to board the bus before it left without him.

_That should take care of the morning exercise… _

Tapping the card on the TAP target, Red proceeded to find the nearest empty window seat at the rear of the bus to have some space between him and the other passengers on board. Luckily, the westbound buses going towards Sunset Boulevard and Pacific Coast Highway were not as crowded versus the eastbound buses headed towards Hollywood and Downtown Los Angeles.

Getting himself comfortable on the seat, the crimson-eyed teen took off his red and black Hurley backpack from his shoulders and placed it on the empty seat next to him before adjusting the volume of his iPod to drown out the surrounding noises, his cherry orbs looking out towards the rugged landscape of homes, trees, and hills that the winding road of Sunset went through in this part of town. The current song playing was also one of his more recent favorites he took a liking to.

"We go hideaway in daylight. We go undercover, wait out the sun; got a secret side in plain sight. Where the streets are empty, that's where we run."

Normally, Red did not talk very much out loud, especially when he had nothing to say and would rather play out all his thoughts in his mind. However, when it came to a song that he liked, he's able to sing out loud, albeit very softly to the point where any person next to him would still have difficulty comprehending what he was saying.

"Everyday people do everyday things, but I can't be one of them. I know you hear me now. We are a different kind, we can do anything," Red rested his elbow on the window ledge, letting the side of his head rest on his hand as he continued to watch the overgrown landscape of the Palisades whiz on by. He slightly bobbed his head up and down a bit to the electronic dance rhythm of the tunes that blared from his Beats headphones.

"We could be heroes. We could be heroes, me and you. We could be heroes. We could be heroes, me and you. We could be."

* * *

"Temescal Canyon Road – Sunset Boulevard," Red got up from his seat as soon as the stop was announced. Stepping back out into the cool morning air, the raven-haired dude visually noticed he was already surrounded by other fellow students dressed in the same suit and tie school uniform he was wearing. Luckily, his headphones and jams were cancelling out the noises that would absolutely confirm he was indeed facing another day of school.

_Let's just get this day started already…_

After crossing the street on Sunset, it only took a few seconds before Red passed by the fancy electronic sign he's seen countless times that made the school identifiable:

**Indigo-Palisades Preparatory High School: Home of the Mighty Sea Dragons - 15519 Sunset Boulevard, Los Angeles, California 90272.**

_Indeed, I'm here…_

Red took a deep breath and nodded an acknowledgement towards the sign before continuing the trek onto campus. He was about to take a step forward past the entrance gate until—

"Dude, Red! Nice earphones!"

Red became startled when he felt his Beats headphones being pulled away from his ears as an arrogant and cocky sounding voice from another boy seeped into his ears. He turned around and immediately identified the other teen with brown spiky hair and green colored eyes in front of him, causing his scarlet orbs to squint in irritation.

_Green Oak…_

The one called Green Oak continued to hold Red's earphones hostage, complete with a smug smile painted on his face.

"Such a nice day we're having today, eh brah?"

* * *

"_Heroes (We Could Be)" by Alesso ft. Tove Lo is the song featured in this chapter. _


	2. Retreat to Cafe Pewter

_Chapter is a bit short here… wanted to release something to you all as to not keep this in limbo._

* * *

_Dude, this guy here…_

Red's crimson orbs continued to glare in a galling-like fashion to the other teen across from him, whom was still messing around with the Beats headphones in his hand. The bloodshot shade of his eyes would've normally given an aura of intimidation to others; however, it did not seem to work with the cinnamon-haired boy across from him. It didn't help as well that the other boy was also slightly taller and a bit more muscularly built with fairly broad shoulders, versus Red's lanky body frame.

"Dude, the red colored ones are sick!" the one called Green Oak replied. "Heh, should've gotten these instead of the green colored ones, eh brah?"

"…" was the only reply that Red gave out in return, preferring to continue to giving Green the ogle of exasperation.

Like Red Akai, Green Oak was also a senior at Indigo-Palisades Preparatory High School (or _Indi-Pali Prep_ as most referred to the campus as). Aside from being one of the more popular kids on campus, Green was also a star jock, being a member of the water polo, basketball, and tennis team, all on the varsity level. In addition, his grandfather, Doctor Samuel Oak, is a world renowned zoology researcher at the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA). Having a well-respected zoologist in the family could only boost his social status up to the heavens and beyond.

"What's the matter, Red?" the emerald-eyed teen gave off a smug and haughty smirk, using his index finger on his right hand to jiggle the crimson-eyed teen's headphone. "Cat's got your tongue?"

_Ugh, typical Green…_

This definitely wasn't Red's first encounter with the cinnamon-haired teen. He could've easily named the numerous times that he and Green had come across each other. Unfortunately, that would nearly last the entire day just thinking about it and as one woman on social media said several years ago: "Ain't nobody got time for that!"

"Green…" Red said softly, but assertively. "Could I have those back?"

The other boy gazed back in amusement, the smirk on his face becoming even more pronounced. "Gee, Red… I don't know…" His emerald orbs fixated from the headphones to that of the crimson orbs from Red. "I kinda… I kinda want you to… _beg_... for these back, hahaha!"

_Wow… seriously?!_

Despite the angry mental thoughts that were processing through his head, Red didn't change the intensity of expression. Instead, he kept it cool while still giving off a glare to the dude opposite him.

"Green… could I have those back… _please_?" Red placed a bit more emphasis on the last word.

"Hmmm," no doubt that Red's begging was pleasing Green's ego as his perfectly shiny white teeth began to show, the smirk now becoming a haughty smile. "A lil' bit louder, Red…"

A discrete yet aggravated sigh escaped from the raven-haired boy's mouth as his patience was now being tested. "Green… could I have my headphones back now… _PLEASE?!_" the last word escaping from Red's lips sounded out a lot louder than he wanted, however, he really just wanted to get his valuable Beats headphones back and then get as far away from the Oak as possible.

"Well… since you begged…" Green finally had relinquished the headphones from his hand and gave it back to Red.

"Thanks," Red began to put the headphones over his neck, feeling whole once again. He also began to sigh in relief when Green finally began to walk away to class, but of course, it wouldn't be like Green to not have the last word before he left.

"Smell ya later, loser!" Green began to ruffle the raven locks on top of Red, earning a scowl from the other boy before going on his merry way.

_Ugh, I wish I had worn my hat today… _

The Akai began to straighten out his hair from the messy condition that Green left it in to at least making it fairly decent and presentable once again.

_Doesn't help either that we have almost every class together as well…_

Red pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that nearly another full day with Green would have to be spent as they almost had every course with each other, including: AP Biology (where Green is his assigned lab partner), AP English Literature, AP Calculus, AP French Language, and AP United States Government. The only difference being that Green had sixth period PE (being on a sports team every season) and Red had a free sixth period, which allowed him to leave campus early at about 1:30pm. However, as the first semester was coming to an end, this would change as the ruby-eyed teen would also have sixth period PE, as he was on the varsity boys' tennis team this year… along with Green.

"Dude, Red!" said boy came out of his stupor as he heard a familiar voice hollering his way.

"Gold," Red softly said as he saw his best friend, Gold Ethan Jimmy Hibiki-Kenta (that was indeed his full name, and many would not let him live it down for these, especially when teachers on the first day are going over the attendance sheet), complete with charcoal shaded hair and grey-colored eyes, complete with gold coated contacts that really stood out with his grey eyes. Despite that he was only a junior and Red was a senior, they still are close friends. This was evident as the crimson-eyed teen wasn't as reserved or timid in nature when he was with Gold. "Watup?"

"Nothin' much, dude," Gold finally came close enough to Red to give him a fist bump. "I see that Green's giving you a hard time?"

"What else is new?" Red sighed as he and Gold began to walk to their respective classes, the warning bell already sounding off.

"Ah, well…" Gold began to fidget with the strap of his messenger bag that ran diagonally from his left shoulder to his lower upper right side of his body. "You still have the rest of the day to make it better."

"Hmmm…"

* * *

Luckily, the rest of Red's day went without much incident, in spite of having every class with Green today.

_Thank Arceus… I mean, thank God… _

Cars whizzed on by the asphalt as the raven-haired teen walked eastbound on Sunset Boulevard. Fresh out of another day of school, the last free period of the day affords him a trip to his favorite chill spot, Café Pewter. The place was a small café that specializes in coffee, baked goodies, and tea fusion drinks. In addition, his mom had sent him a text earlier today stating that she was getting out of work early today and she would be able to pick him up at the café around 3pm, depending on the traffic from the South Bay city of Torrance to Pacific Palisades via the 405 freeway.

Walking up a slight uphill slope, Red became surrounded by numerous small and quaint shops that are independently ran that lined along Sunset in Pacific Palisades Village. It definitely gave one a small beach town feel, complete with grassy knolls, shady trees, Mediterranean architecture, and benches where one can sit and enjoy the ocean breeze that bew from the west.

It only took a few more minutes before Red reached the corner of Monument Street and Sunset Boulevard. Spotting the outdoor tables for Café Pewter, he began to make a beeline for the front door, which was framed around pewter colored stones. As he entered, the sweet aroma of fresh baked goodies and freshly brewed coffee began to stream through his nasal passage. He closed his eyes and deeply inhaled, marveling at the sweet fragrance that would please anyone's sense of smell. His ears were also greeted by the exciting sound of EDM music blaring from the numerous speakers that were affixed around the room.

"Hey Red!" a man in his early twenties emerged from under the counter with a pan of fresh baked lemon cake held in his hands.

"Hey Brock," Red greeted the manager of Café Pewter, Brock Harrison.

"The usual today?" the brown-haired gentleman inquired to the raven-haired teen, who began to make his way to a table near the back of the café.

"Yes, please," Red nodded in the affirmative as he began to set his stuff down at his _usual _table, which was pretty isolated from the rest of the café, but the natural light that emerged from the window still reached the table, providing the Akai with plenty of light to do his homework.

"Here you go, Red," Brock brought him back an iced almond milk tea with a slice of pound cake.

"Thanks, Brock," Red nodded as he handed the needed payment for the items brought to him.

"No, thank you!" Brock smiled. "You know Red; we're planning to open up a second shop in Sherman Oaks on _The Boulevard _at Ventura Boulevard and Noble Avenue."

"Cool," Red gave off a small yet subtle smile. "That'll be close to my place."

"Yup, I'm planning to overlook that place on the weekends and continue to run the Palisades location here on the Weekdays." The bell at the front door began to jingle, prompting the Harrison to return back to the front counter. "Excuse me, Red. Need to attend to the customer. Enjoy your goodies."

"Will do," Red nodded as began to pull out his folder and iPad to begin on his homework. He was about to partake in a slice of pound cake until—

"Well, well, well, Red... I didn't think you'd be in here."

The crimson-eyed teen nearly choked on his food as a very familiar voice seeped into his ears. His eyes making contact with emerald orbs didn't help either.

_Green… what the hell is he doing here? _


End file.
